Favour
by Hail Ephiny
Summary: "Joel, you don't get it do you? I don't like boys. I don't like any of them. I guess I just don't...swing that way... I know it's screwed up but the only guy I've ever liked is you, Joel. That's why you're the only one who I can...who I could allow to do this with me." - [JoelXEllie] LEMONY GOODNESS ALERT


_A/N : Finished the game a while ago and was itching to write something weird and erotic between the two. It's not something I'd usually do, but I though...eh. I'll give it a go. I found it extremely easy to form dialogue between Joel and Ellie. Sorry that it's not perfect and rushes a bit at the end._

_Don't flame due to the content. You only found this by searching for it!_

* * *

**Favour**

"That was way too fucking close, Joel." Ellie panted, throwing her backpack carelessly onto the dusty wooden floor.

Joel furrowed his brow, throwing off his own pack and settling his shotgun by a bedside table. Ellie was right, of course. They had faulted in the absolutely worst way today while confronted by a bunch of rogue hunters. Their scavenging treks were becoming tougher and tougher as supplies began to run dry. People were more than willing to die for what was left. Food around these parts was so scarce.

Ellie dropped onto the edge of the bed, doubled over and shut her eyes tightly. One hunter in particular had come far too close for comfort. Ellie wasn't sure she would have made if not for Joel's good aim. She shivered at the thought of the hunter's touch, the words he had snarled into her ear as his forearm held her tightly in place around the neck.

"_Ooo, you got a mouth on you, girl. I recon I could put your pretty little lips to better use...and you're a squealer too? I fuckin' hit the jackpot."_

"You alright?" Ellie opened her eyes to find Joel paused in place over his backpack, his eyes imploring her for an answer.

Ellie squeezed her eyes close again, groaning before standing up. "We need to sharpen up, Joel."

Joel grunted his response before rummaging in his pack. He agreed, more so now than ever.

"We almost ended up mince meat out there." He grumbled. "And I fucking lost most of my ammo. Thank God we found this place."

Ellie began pacing back and forth angrily across the wooden floor, her mind swirling with thoughts and memories. That guy, that stupid hunter. She could have taken him if not he reminded her of someone else – David. A shiver ran through her. She could have elbowed that hunter in the gut, smashed her head back into his nose. She could have done anything if not for the fact she had become absolutely terrified – like a little girl again, as her mind wandered to David.

"Jesus Christ..." She murmured under her breath as she paced, raking a hand through her hair. Her belly did sickening flips just thinking about that memory. That was two whole years ago, and still she couldn't get passed it. The fact that some men were so deprived as to go to such lengths was disgusting, beyond what Ellie could even comprehend.

For a brief moment her eyes flickered over to Joel. He was wrapping a cloth around his palm and fixing it in place. Ellie wondered how he dealt with the fact he was more or less deprived as well. Or was he? Ellie had never really thought about it before. All she knew was that without Joel around, she was any sick hunter's catch of the day.

She had heard rumours and stories from the other women back at the dam, of girls who were taken when foraging, and how they were bought back to the male encampments and forced to submit to any hunter who wished it so. Ellie had always listened with much caution, terrified of what would happen to herself in the same situation. Ellie was seventeen. She had never even made out with anyone, let alone let anyone get in her pants. The mere thought of a stranger forcing that on her made her mind reel and her heart frenzy. After all Ellie had lost, after all that had been taken from her – the only thing she still had that was completely and utterly hers was her virginity.

Ellie shivered once again, her arms crossing across herself tightly.

"I fucking hate this, Joel." She spoke up, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

Joel looked up, flexing his newly bandaged hand, and raised a brow. "I hate it too, but...there isn't a whole lot we can do about that. Let's just be thankful we found somewhere with a bed and a door that locks."

Joel moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, sensing the sudden mood Ellie had slipped into. She hadn't been right since they had encountered those hostiles.

"Hey," He drew her chin up with his good hand, forcing her to look at him. "What's going on in there, Kiddo? Did something go down today that I don't know about?"

Ellie pulled her chin away and looked forward. "I hate being scared, Joel. I hate the fact that I'm in a chick in this...predominantly male world." She stood up and walked toward the opposite wall, keeping her back to where Joel sat.

"Big words." Joel taunted under his breath as he watched her.

"And I hate that fact that the chances are so incredibly high that I'm going to end up as one of these douchebags' play thing." Ellie had raised her voice, working herself up into a rant. "Joel, what the fuck do I do if you're not there to rescue me? I can do death, don't get me wrong. A bullet in the head is one thing, but to have something taken from me that I can never get back – I'm still clinging to a dream of this not happening, Joel, but I know that dream is fading faster and faster every day. They all know I travel with you, Joel. They all fucking know it. If they take you down, they know I'm out there alone."

Joel took in a deep breath and let out a frustrated groan. He knew exactly what she was talking about – rape. He had known Ellie for three years now and very rarely had he seen fear in her face. Tonight it was all she was showing him.

"Baby girl, I'm never gonna' let anyone do that, and you know it." Joel had stood up, rubbing his temples in aggravation.

"Well, fuck, Joel. What if you aren't there? What if I'm alone?" Ellie had let tears well up in her eyes, even though she was doing her best to keep them at bay. She kept her body facing away from him, straining to regain control of her emotions. "What if you're injured, or dying...or dead?! Who the hell do I have to save me, Joel? What the hell happens then?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it." Joel was pissed now, not because of Ellie's words, but because of his own faults. It was true, what she was saying. He wouldn't be there every single time Ellie needed him. No one could be.

"Come 'er, Baby girl." Joel pulled her in for a hug, although she resisted somewhat. She wasn't quite as small as she used to be, and she could pull her own weight when she wanted to. Even still, after a moment of half-hearted struggling, she easily crumpled into Joel's hug.

It was silent for a long time in the cold, dimly lit bedroom. Ellie hid her face in Joel's chest, shoulders slumped. She felt safe there, warm and safe, listening to the constant thump of Joel's heart. He even smelt like home. Her teary eyes ebbed and she breathed evenly and slowly. She could hear Joel breathing hard against her head and she knew he was probably just as upset about the situation at hand as she was.

"Joel..." She murmured after a long moment's consideration. "Joel, I need you to do me a favour."

Ellie pulled away, although Joel was reluctant to let her go so soon. He let out a pent up breath and cocked his head to one side. "What, Ellie? What do you want?"

For a moment, Ellie chewed on her bottom lip, her hands on each hip as she thought.

"You have to promise me you'll do it first, Joel. I need you to promise me this. This one thing."

Joel's forehead furrowed and he took a hesitant step back. "I don't like where this is going. Tell me what you want first, Ellie."

"Fuck it, Joel! Just fucking promise!" Ellie threw her hands in the air, showing all of her child-like innocence, as if she was about to break out in a tantrum. But just as fast as it had happened, she had contained her outburst swiftly and maturely. "You've lied to me in the past Joel, we both know that. But I need you to promise me this one thing. I need you to do this for me."

Joel turned away, his mind searching for a quick answer to what Ellie wanted from him. What the hell did she want him to do? For a short moment he had a horrible feeling she wanted to go her own way, to break away from him. Maybe to stay at the dam where it was safer? If that was what she wanted, he would stay with her there too. He bought a hand to his chin and contemplated her words. It was true – all of them were true. He let out a disgruntled noise and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright. Alright, Ellie, I promise to whatever the hell you're asking. Just...just tell me what you want."

Ellie sighed with relief, nodding her own head slowly. She avoided eye contact with Joel. He looked pissed off, but it didn't faze her. This was important. This favour would mean everything to her. In a way, in some twisted and fucked up way, it would set a part of her free. It would take an amazing weight of her shoulders – one she was more than ready to shed. And the only person whom she wanted to remove her burden and set her free was Joel.

* * *

"Joel? Joel, did you hear me?"

Joel sat on the bed, still for a moment. He stared at Ellie as if she had just turned into a clicker right there on the spot. His jaw was locked into position, his mouth a stern line. He evidently wasn't happy about Ellie's request. Very evidently. His knuckles were clenched under his chin, going white with strain.

"Joel? Earth to Joel? Fucking wake up!" Ellie waved her hands in front of Joel's face in an effort to snap him out of his self imposed stance. She didn't want to agitate him more, but she needed to know what he was thinking.

"No way, no how." His voice was low, deadly serious and incredibly threatening. Ellie felt a little intimidated. She looked at his face for a long moment. He wasn't making eye contact with her anymore and was instead staring hard at the floor, in thought. "Ellie...what would even put a dumb idea like that in your head?"

Ellie frowned, a little hurt by the way he considered her idea to be stupid. It was incredibly straightforward, incredible simple – but not to Joel.

"I need you to do this, Joel. You already promised. You can't go back on it no-."

"Well I am." Joel cut her off and stood up, shaking his head as he reached behind himself and pulled out his revolver from his pants. He checked it over once, twice – his night time routine before sleeping.

"Oh, hell no, Joel. You're not going to fucking bed. You don't understand. There's no one else who can do this for me. You're the only one who I trust."

Joel grimaced in Ellie's direction as she mentioned trust. It tugged at his heart a little more than it should. But her request was absurd, and unfounded. He shook his head and slipped the revolver under one of the bed pillows.

"Joel, I just need you to...fuck me." The way Ellie said it was so damn calm and collected; it unnerved Joel to no end. Just the words alone, like pure venom put together in a sentence like that made his heart palpitate. "It's so simple."

"Jesus Christ, stop fucking saying it!" He grimaced more so, shaking his head in a disgusted manner as he straightened back up. Those words weren't ones he wanted to hear coming out of Ellie's mouth. "There's no way in hell that's happening, Ellie. No way in hell."

Suddenly Ellie was unbearably close to him, standing right beside him, beside the bed. Her eyes had begun to water up again; her cheeks were flushed with emotion. Joel let out a puff of air.

Despite growing up so much in the three years he had known her, she was still childish when the situation got out of hand. Joel found it hard to make eye contact with her.

"Ellie...I know you think this is the perfect solution, but it's not. You're just confused and upset and scared. And it's normal. But there are plenty of boys your age back at the dam. You're probably stringing a lot of them along; just get one of them to...fuck you, as you worded it."

Ellie, shook her head and turned it to the side, breaking eye contact. She bought a hand up and wiped her nose on her sleeve with a sniffle, anger bubbling deep inside. She didn't understand why Joel couldn't just keep his promise. This wasn't such a big deal! Was she really asking for that much?

"Joel, you don't get it do you? I don't _like_ boys. I don't like any of them. I guess I just don't...swing that way... I know it's screwed up but the only guy I've ever liked is you, Joel. That's why you're the only one who I can...who I could allow to do this with me."

That statement took Joel back with surprise. His baby girl didn't like boys? That was something he didn't know, and the more her statement sunk in, the more he realised what she was asking.

"Damn it, Joel, can't you just take what I'm trying to give you here? Fucking take it!" She was frustrated at his lack of cooperation, painfully so. She just wanted him to relieve her of the thing she always worried about the most. Her virginity. Angrily she started to pace again, her hands fisted by her sides. "I just want you to fucking take it before one of those fuck-faces out there does!"

"It's too fucked up, Ellie. I can't." Joel folded his arms neatly in front of himself and leaned against the wall closest to him. His words were resolute, his mind already made up. "You're way too young and I don't think of you that way. We just don't have that kind of relationship..."

"I'm not you're fucking daughter, Joel!" Ellie spat out, storming across the room to him. "I'm not fucking related to you, either. Your excuses are chicken shit! If you really cared about me at all, you'd at least do this one thing for me so I can stop being afraid when I'm out there. "

"Ellie, you don't understand what you're sayin-" Joel broke in but was immediately cut off.

"Joel, I trust you and I want this and I want it to be you who does this for me, okay? How hard can that be? Can you get that through your fucking brain, Joel?"

Joel hesitated for a moment, making eye contact with Ellie for the first time since their argument broke out. Her plea was validated – she was scared. She wanted Joel to look after her, even when it came to this. But it was messed up and weird, and Joel was more afraid of what would happen in the long run. Would she somehow find a way to blame this on him after it had been done? What if she hated him afterward? No, he wouldn't lose her again. He was sticking to his guns.

"I'm...I'm not attracted to you, Ellie. Even if...even if I tried...I couldn't." He bluffed, turning his head up to stare at the filthy ceiling and ignoring her presence right next to him.

"What a load of shit." It was Ellie's turn to fold her arms and act staunch.

" I've seen you looking at me, Joel. When I bathe in the rivers, you don't think I notice but I see you gawkin'." Ellie's statement made Joel's eyes pop open and his head whip back down to stare at her. "You fucking perv. I know you like what you see."

Joel opened his mouth to counter her, but he found himself unable to form any words. Instead he felt his chest heat up exponentially as guilt and embarrassment surged through his mind. She was right, of course, he had lapsed in judgement on more than one occasion while guarding her while she bathed. Of course, he always thought she didn't know. Then again, she was Ellie. How the hell wouldn't she know?

"Fuck sake, you sleep right next to me Joel. On the colder nights when I was younger you'd squeeze me so tight I thought you were trying to break my arms. And I always did wonder why you would sleep with your pistol in the bed. Of course, once you started grinding it up against my butt I realised what you were really packing."

Joel had heard quite enough of Ellie's wild, albeit true, observations and in an attempt to shut her up, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I...I'm a guy, Ellie." Joel reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He felt incredibly uncomfortable about her revelations. "I'm not perfect, and those instances were...wrong and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to-"

Without another word, Ellie had hoisted her t-shirt and thermal top up, giving Joel a clear view of her chest. Joel choked on his last word as he stared, not entirely sure what to do. Ellie truly wasn't a little girl anymore. Her hips curved deviously inward and the pale light illuminated hints of muscle bellow her milky skin. But even more astounding were the two perky mounds of flesh that protruded from her chest. Joel didn't recall Ellie ever having breasts at all, and his eyes became fixated on her rosy pink nipples. He found it hard to pull his eyes away.

"See, you are a fucking perv." Ellie pulled her top back down and grinned. "Bet that got you up, huh? Sicko."

"Ellie, stop." Joel looked away, disgusted in himself for actually feeling a physical attraction to her. He was supposed to look after her, take care of her, be a parent to her. But right now it was just becoming increasingly hard not to think of the growing tightness of his pants. Goddamn it, she was right.

"Keep your promise Joel. What, are you scared I won't like you anymore or something after this? Fuck, Joel. Our relationship won't be exactly the same, but it won't be worse. I can never be your daughter, Joel..."

Ellie rested a small hand on Joel's upper arm, squeezing ever so lightly.

"...but maybe I can be something else."

It was Joel's turn to chew his lip in thought, deep thought. He contemplated everything Ellie had told him, everything he felt. He wanted to make her happy, to keep her safe. Most of all, he didn't want her to slip away. It was fucked up. He couldn't even believe he was considering any of it. If anyone back at the dam found out, they would probably exile him and her both. But he hated when she was right, and he understood why she wanted to do this.

She wanted to give him a gift – her only gift – so that it wouldn't be stolen from her. The last thing that was truly hers, she wanted to make sure someone she trusted received it. Joel's head was at odds with his heart. He wanted to do anything for her, but this was just fucked up beyond reason. Grudgingly, Joel's own body weighed in on the inner battle he was facing. He hadn't laid with a woman in a very, very long time. On one hand Ellie was Ellie – his Ellie. The girl who he would protect with his life. On the other hand, Ellie was a female. Although young, she wasn't a child any longer. Joel hated the way his body betrayed him so easily. After what seemed like an eternity of gathering silence, he spoke slowly and carefully.

"No one can know." He looked at Ellie with a stern face, arms still folded. "What goes on here tonight is between you and me only, got that? No one else."

"No one else." Ellie repeated, unable to suppress the small smile that was gracing her lips. Joel let out a small huff before pushing off from the wall, Ellie's eyes following him.

The awkwardness amounting in the room was unbelievable, although Ellie was unfazed by it all.

"When did you wanna..." Joel trailed off, still unbelieving he was actually going to fulfil his promise. Part of him was still sickened by the very sight of Ellie exposing herself to him, but a growing part of Joel was becoming more and more excited. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but the last time he had even been remotely intimate with a woman was years back with Tess.

"Now." Ellie was quick to answer, causing Joel to raise an eyebrow toward her. She seemed incredibly eager, and that did nothing but heighten Joel's growing excitement. "I want to get this over with. And I wanna see what all the fuss is about."

He pointed to the bed where she sat down on the edge. He joined her, keeping his distance.

"Ellie, are you completely sure that this...this fucked up thing...is really what you want?" Ellie straightened her back and nodded, making direct eye contact with Joel. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for not being able to experience this with someone her own age. But, as Ellie had summed it up, she didn't like boys – but she did for some reason like Joel.

"But I'm...I'm me, Ellie." Joel began, still finding it quite impossible that Ellie would even want this in the first place. He suddenly became very interested in staring at his arms, avoiding her gazing eyes. "I'm so much older than you are. Surely you'd be more comfortable with someone who was younger and not as..."

"Shut up, Joel." Ellie was leaning forward, searching for eye contact. "I've thought about this for so long now. Ever since...it just makes sense. What is it people always say...maybe this is like it is for a reason? Maybe I was meant to meet you and you were meant to be here with me and... here we are now."

"How do you even wanna'...start this?" Joel posed the question and then instantly regretted it, knowing she wouldn't have any idea and to be quite frank, he didn't want to know. But he watched as she furrowed her brow for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I've considered that too. In my mind, when I asked you for this favour there were large amounts of alcohol involved. More so for you than me. But seeing as we are fresh out..." Ellie motioned to their surroundings.

"I...I just want you to kiss me, Joel. Properly. Like a proper open mouth kiss. I don't know...is that weird?" She was so detailed about what she wanted, Joel very almost cracked a smile. Instead he nodded very slowly, more so to himself than to her, and took a breath in through his nose, leaning a bit closer. Maybe a kiss would put her off, he hoped. He watched as she mimicked his actions, although as she drew closer her eyes fluttered closed. Her lips quivered as she attempted to pucker them, not quite knowing exactly what to do or expect. Joel knew too well what he was doing, although he wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He very gently took her chin between his finger and thumb and bought his lips to hers, gently at first so as not to completely startle her. Their kiss was chaste and tender, and at that moment it could be passed off as a simple family kiss, nothing more. Joel kept that thought at the back of his mind, although his heart was beginning to wage a war within himself and he found it quite hard to pull away from her.

After a short moment he drew back.

"Ellie, are you absolutely one hundred percent sure about this?" He had to double check, just in case she had changed her mind and her entire, sick, weird idea could be put to rest. He looked down at her face, her eyes slowly opening to display dilated pupils. He noticed the subtle flushing of her freckled cheeks, her barely parted lips.

"Joel..." She sounded slightly irritated that he had pulled away to ask. "I'm one hundred percent."

Joel grunted, feeling very awkward. After a short moment of silence from both of them, Ellie surprisingly leaned forward, this time keeping her eyes open as she once again closed the gap between them. She moved to brush her lips against Joel's, not quite kissing him. Joel could have sworn she was teasing, but he wasn't sure she even knew how to do that. Unconsciously he nipped back at one of her lips, his apparent control of the situation beginning to wean. It had been so long since he had done this with someone. Her lips felt soft and supple against his. It was unusual, but he found himself perhaps enjoying the sensation.

Ellie raised a hand and tenderly placed it on the side of Joel's face, her fingers slipping in behind his ear, coaxing him forward. He obeyed, feeling an unmistakable heat in the pit of his stomach as he begun to lose himself in the unfamiliar yet pleasant sensation. Ellie became playful, her tongue trailing Joel's bottom lip and coaxing entrance to his mouth. She had always wondered what Joel would taste like. Finally he parted his lips, allowing her access and she took it, raising her other hand to his neck as her tongue met his.

Joel had begun to release a low growl, causing Ellie to almost jump at how primal it had sounded. He broke their kiss, and Ellie could visibly see how heavy his breathing had become, his shoulders rising and falling. She smirked.

"You enjoying this, Joel?" There was no need for an answer. She smiled a very wicked smile, watching Joel's eyes. They darted haphazardly over her small body, still not quite knowing what to do next or how to react. "I think he likes it." She continued to speak when Joel gave no reply.

"What about this?" Ellie nuzzled up to his face again with her own. Joel automatically responded by searching out her lips. There was no pause this time before they were both locked in a deep kiss, Joel's control once again slipping as his hands held Ellie's face in place tightly against his. It was so twisted in his mind, but his body did little to care.

It was then that he realised there was so many other things to consider about the situation at hand. The complication of the matter weighed in on his thoughts. What would their relationship be like after this? Would anyone find out about it? Did he need some sort of...protection? How old was Ellie again?

"Fucking hell, Ellie." Joel grunted, pulling his mouth away but keeping his forehead against hers. Ellie gave a slight protest at the loss of his lips, sliding her hands down and around his shoulders as she shuffled closer. All of a sudden her whole body wanted to be as close to him as possible, she ached for his next move.

"Joel, I..." Ellie began, her forehead pressed tightly against Joel's. Her hands were trailing around his neck tightly, her body flushed.

"Shhhh..." He hushed her, sliding his own hands lower past her shoulders and resting them on her hips. He marvelled at how feminine her body had become. When had that happened? He pulled her almost flush against him from there, causing a small purr to escape Ellie's lips. It was delicious, and Joel was now very close to losing his control altogether. Without another thought he rolled them back onto the bed, leaning over Ellie.

"You perv." She licked her lips upwards toward him and half laughed, propping herself up on her elbows and shedding her red t-shirt and black thermal. Joel remained above her, guiltily enjoying the sight he was greeted with of Ellie's milky skin. She was riddled with light scars and scratches, but her body was perfect – beyond perfect. Joel felt as though he was tainting her simply by looking. He felt dirty in comparison.

"Your turn now."

"Jesus, Ellie...I can't believe this is even...how did..." Joel fumbled for words as the sight of Ellie's topless body lay beneath him. He had a full view of everything as he looked down. Her neck, clavicle, all of her upper torso... She was so perfect, so beautiful. "How did you grow up so fast? When did you even-"

"Can you kiss me again?" Ellie leaned upward, cutting Joel off midsentence. Her innocent question made Joel's heart pound. "Please fucking kiss me, Joel." She grabbed him by his shirt, popping a couple of buttons as she pulled herself up and her lips met Joel's with more force than their last kiss. Joel felt himself painfully straining against the denim of his jeans, his tongue messily swirling with hers. She clung to him so tightly this time, her exposed breasts near rubbing against him.

Once again he broke the kiss and leaned back, much to Ellie's annoyance. She watched on as he gave her an embarrassed sort of stare, confused and amused by his actions at the same time.

"Ellie, I have to ask you something...I mean..." He clumsily fumbled for his words as if he was a teenager himself, awkwardly speaking to a girl for the first time. "That is too say..." He cleared his throat self-consciously and looked away from Ellie's staring watch. "...have you had...uhh do you get...y'know..._monthlies_?"

Ellie continued to stare at him for a while as her mind ticked over his sentence before her eyes widened and she blushed lightly.

"Jezz, Joel. How old do you think I actually am?" She smirked at him and tucked some hair behind one of her ears. "I'm a frickn' woman. I bleed once a month, if that's what you're asking. And don't worry about any of that. I _know_ my own body. We can do this."

Joel breathed out a sigh of relief while Ellie continued to smirk up at him, waiting for him to rejoin her. It wasn't long before he was trying something new, this time running a series of tiny butterfly kisses down one side of her neck. Ellie squirmed, letting out a small moan as she let her hands roam down Joel's front, experientially popping his buttons open to see if he would notice. He didn't, and she was able to admire the many muscles that made his torso. He was bombarded with scars as well, she noted; both deep and shallow alike. Years of surviving left him marked – she wondered if it would do the same to her too. Ellie paused and let her hand dwell on a large scar to his left – one she had to sew up herself. She admired her handy work from a couple of years ago and the fact that it had healed relatively well. But that was a memory she wouldn't mind forgetting. Images of David flashed through her mind again, causing her to look away briefly. Joel hesitated as he noticed her reaction and pulled his lips away.

"You okay? Second thoughts?" He pulled her face toward his to look in her eyes. She shook her head quickly.

"Are you fucking kidding?"

Without another thought, Joel raked his lips over her neck again, causing Ellie to let out a small passionate giggle.

"I never imagined your face fuzz would tickle this goddamn much." She grinned, tilting her neck to give Joel better access.

"Yeah, well I didn't get rid of it for my wife. No way in hell I'm getting rid of it for you." He breathed into her ear, nuzzling her tenderly.

It was all Ellie could do not to jump as Joel began to fiddle with the button and fly on Ellie's jeans. She hadn't expected him to be so forceful all of a sudden, not that she minded. Perhaps she hadn't taken into account how long it truly had been since Joel had done this. Months? Years?

Before she knew it, she had lifted her bottom up and was shimmying out of the pants while Joel tugged them off. She eagerly awaited his touch.

Joel's fingers were rough, calloused. Each one in contact with Ellie's skin made her underlying muscles jump with excitement as his hands slipped lower. Lower. He slipped one slowly into her underwear and Ellie's core felt like it was erupting with molten lava. She had never been so hot for someone in her life – not even Riley made her feel like this. She began to sweat with the anticipation of his touch and suddenly it was all she wanted.

At first his fingers merely explored, lightly cupping her sex. He was very modest as he watched her transition through emotions.

"Dammit, Joel, don't tease." Ellie wined, her head turned up and away as she blushed deeply. A small part of her still couldn't quite believe Joel had agreed to do this with her. She was happy he had, though. After tonight Ellie would have an entirely new outlook on life.

"No, no, if we are going to do this then we are going to do it right." Joel's voice was light, almost playful. Ellie raised her brows as he continued to apply light pressure between her legs, bringing her hand up to her mouth and biting on it to keep herself quiet. She had never felt anything like it before. This was the right way to do it? She was glad that Joel knew what was going on.

"You're wet..." Now his voice was low and husky. Ellie felt a wash of embarrassment but couldn't suppress the moan that erupted from hearing him speak. She had never been so turned on before, not even when pleasuring herself. Nothing seemed to compare. "Look at me, Ellie, when I talk to you."

Demanding now? When Ellie failed to comply fast enough, he rubbed his thumb a little firmer over her bud and she instantly sprung upward to make eye contact. He grinned playfully at the level of control her held over her, at her look of confusion. She was so naive.

It was all Joel could do to not shed his own pants and take her right then and there. She was wet enough, but he knew she would definitely become a screaming wreck if he tried. Fucking virgins was not a job to be done quickly.

"You like that, Baby Girl?" He affectionately cooed to her, pressing his face up against hers. She felt the tickle of his warm breath against her neck and shuddered as he spoke. Automatically her lips hunted for his, delivering another passionate kiss. She wanted him to touch her again, to make her jump with delight. She wanted to touch him.

Cautiously she let her own hands stray downwards between their bodies to his belt and carefully picked at the buckle until it came free. Joel felt the sensation at his waist and chuckled into her ear. She was becoming curious of him now, and although he was excited at what was to come, he was still incredibly apprehensive.

"Ellie..." He huskily groaned, suckling on her neck as he stroked her sex a little more forcefully. He felt her squirm beneath him, but she still continued to fiddle with his pants.

"Joel, show me." She breathed in between his hand motions. "I've never seen one in real life. I wanna see it."

"Hold your horses." He grunted again but her determination broke through. She spoke in such an innocent voice, he removed his lips from her neck.

"Show me your fucking cock, Joel." She pouted, looking directly into his eyes. "Or are you scared?"

Joel took her words as a dare and pulled himself away from her, leaning back so he was now kneeling over her.

"You wanna see it?" He arched a brow at her as she looked up from where she was lying. "Take a good fucking look."

Ellie watched intently as Joel pulled his opened belt aside and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them downwards, all the while under Ellie's gaze. For a shear second he hesitated in showing her, but the thought was quickly pushed aside by the way Ellie was hungrily staring. He quickly pushed his underwear downwards to expose his rather well endowed lower torso. Ellie withdrew a deep breath as she watched Joel's cock bounce out into the open air, her own sex suddenly aching for his touch again.

He was huge, beyond what she had expected. The naked guys in those porn magazines she often found would envy Joel with a passion.

"Holy fuck..." She muttered under her breath, although Joel heard her loud and clear. He leaned back over her again, this time positioning himself so that his cock was pressing hard against her underwear, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Are you scared?" He lowered his face to hers, his nose lightly touching and nuzzling her own. Quickly he peeled her underwear away from her torso and down her body, before rejoining her again. She whimpered as their contact transitioned to skin on skin.

"Joel, please..." She was breathless as she felt him pressing against her, teasing her in the cruellest way. Her insides ached for him, craving to feel the foreign sensation of him inside herself. The feeling was driving her insane and she felt more wild than she ever had. She could feel the sensation of a warm sticky residue on her thigh and on the blankets bellow her rear and knew it was from her excitement, her anticipation. If Joel didn't do anything soon, she could swear she was going to go die from pure frustration.

Finally he moved, only to tease her more. His member gently pushed her wet folds apart and then retreated once more, much to her annoyance and aggravation. She could tell by the look on his face that he was pleased with himself. He was such an asshole.

"Fuck me, Joel." Ellie almost spat it out at him, her frustration getting the better of her as she took on a demanding tone. Joel watched her squirming underneath him, her body subconsciously pushing upward in an attempt to rub him more forcefully against herself. "I'm ready, I want this, please..."

"Shhh..." Joel hushed her, lowering his face to her again. She was so perfect underneath him, so virginal and guiltless. And who was he? Some perverted old man who had let this young girl talk him into this? Then again, she didn't have to do much to get him in the position he was in. And she was more than eager to continue. Joel had so very few moral lines left to cross. This would just be one more.

He lined himself up with her slick slit once more, feeling her body's eagerness as she pushed against him again. She wanted everything he had to give. He would give her everything he had.

Tenderly, he brushed some of Ellie's now sweaty hair from her forehead and kissed it, whispering as he did so. "This will hurt, baby girl..."

Ellie gave a quick nod and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, feeling as though if she let go she could float away. Joel hitched a breath, pushing himself inside her in one swift motion. She was so unbelievably tight it was all Joel could do to keep his eyes from rolling back in pleasure. Ellie took in a sharp breath of air but otherwise managed to keep quiet. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, feeling Ellie's body trying to relax under him, trying to accommodate his presence. Her body was rigid, although that ebbed when Joel kissed her again on the forehead, nuzzling into her ear.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, searching her eyes out in the dim light. They were tear-filled as they looked back, although a small smile graced her perfect lips.

"Kinda'." Was her simple reply. As soon as she had said it, she experimentally moved under Joel's weight, biting on her bottom lip as she did so. It was all Joel could do not to come then and there, she was so goddamn tight. He pulled out and Ellie let out another sharp gasp. Before she could finish he had thrust back in, teeth gritted firmly together as the sensation left him nearly breathless. She felt amazing, so perfectly wet and tight around him.

He started a slow rhythm with her, lowering his head to meet her lips in passionate kisses and nips. Although it was her first time, she had caught up fast, meeting each of Joel's thrusts with her own smaller ones. The fire inside her had turned into an inferno, hungry for everything he had.

She was becoming rough, her hold around his neck becoming tighter and more irate. Her moans and whimpers were becoming louder too, much to Joel's delight. Joel felt like a virgin all over again, each sensation completely new. Ellie's moans slurred with Joel's name as he thrust harder into her, hunching slightly and pulling her into each thrust by her hips. He could feel her inner walls tightening even more, pulling him in each time he pulled out. It was euphoric, the whole thing. Joel felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

And then he could feel something change. Ellie's pants and moans were beginning to become cries, her back arching and her nails digging into his skin. His lips searched hers in an effort to muffle her yells, her walls contracting around him so tightly it was painful. Their bodies thrashed violently together as he rode out her orgasm, before pouring himself inside her in a final thrust.

Out of breath, Joel opted to fall to one side of Ellie, collapsing alongside her. Both were sticky and hot, sore and on fire. The room was silent, aside from the sounds and echoes of gasps of air, puffing as both Ellie and Joel calmed, their hearts resuming their normal paces and their wits returning slowly.

It was Ellie who spoke up first, turning her tired body on the side to face Joel.

"Why...why have we never done that before?" She huffed and smiled, half joking and getting a rise out of Joel as he failed to keep his own smile hidden.

He felt like he was dreaming, the whole ordeal only now just sinking in. They would both be sore tomorrow, he already knew and was planning ahead. When they finally got back to the dam, Tommy would wonder why Ellie was walking in such a pain-struck way, and why they both looked like they had a dirty little secret. Clickers, Joel would fib, heaps of them. And then he himself would feign a broken rib to validate the story.

"C'mere." Without another word he had pulled Ellie in closer, wrapping his large arms around her in what could only be described as a lovers' embrace. She sunk into the warmth of his body, fitting her small frame easily against his.

It was comfortable. It felt natural.

They stayed that way for a long time before Ellie finally succumbed to slumber. Joel kicked one of the bed's blankets up and covered them both with it, planting another gentle kiss on Ellie's head before lowering his own.

Fuck all those rouge hunters, the cannibals, the murderers. They were so barely human they made the infected look civilised.

He would never let anyone touch this girl in the way he had just touched her, never let anyone else enjoy what he had experienced. Ellie was his to look after, to protect.

He would always protect her. At any cost.


End file.
